


Sealed Siblings

by Anexor



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: I don't know how to write tags, Like, More characters to be added as I write, a ton, also there's going to be a LOT of vessel oc's, back from the dead 'yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anexor/pseuds/Anexor
Summary: Silence…Across the kingdom, few creatures stirred, and those that did hardly made any noise in their mindless shambling.In a blackened building, barely below the surface, an almost inaudible screech could be heard sounding out, and throughout the sprawling caverns, four more joined in one by one.To most, there was no sound at all, but few could hear it and understand what it meant.As suddenly as it began, the cry stopped, leaving the kingdom as silent as it was moments before.A.K.A. I finally get off my butt and rewrite that one old fic that I wrote a few chapters of that one time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sealed Siblings

At the top of a cliff, a lone figure stood, staring down into the valley ahead of them. They had heard the call, and their clutch tightened on the worn nail in their grasp.

With a short hop, they leapt into the valley and landed with a hard thud, simply getting to their feet afterwards. They kept walking towards the empty village in the distance. Their mask did little to betray any emotion they might have held, and two horns rose up on either side, ending each in two small nubs. Their light cloak fluttered in the wind, but was otherwise motionless as the being traveled.

The village itself was mostly empty, the only notable landmark being the single lumafly lamp illuminating a bench with a lone bug standing idly nearby.

The masked figure approached the bug first, looking up at him as if expecting something. The Elder Bug merely nodded at the being, giving them a cursory once-over before speaking.

“Ho there, traveler. I’m afraid there’s not many left to offer welcome. Our town’s fallen quiet, you see,” the Elder Bug said as he gestured around them. “Most of the others have disappeared. Headed down into that well over there one by one.”

The small vessel could feel the infectious air oozing its way out of the small opening. The Elder Bug carried on as the vessel was preoccupied.

“-Used to be a great kingdom, so I’ve heard. Sure, it’s still inhabited, but those who aren’t turned mad by the air don’t come back up the same way they went in.”

The Elder Bug let out a sigh, turning towards the innocent-looking well.

“Wealth, glory, enlightenment, that darkness seems to promise many things. Maybe you too, seek your dreams down there.”

As the Elder Bug spoke, another form approached the other two. They bore a striking resemblance to the other vessel, save for their slightly larger size and the shape of their mask, which instead of having rounded horns, had two which came to uneven sharp points.

_**“Youngest one…?”** _

The voice was entirely internal, and the first vessel looked sharply in the direction of the other when they spoke.

“Ah, how could I have forgotten? Our quiet little resident. I’ve not heard a word out of this one since they arrived.”

_**“You’re… here,”**_ the vessel continued as both ignored the bug. _**“We thought they left you…”**_

The first vessel stepped away from the Elder Bug and took the other’s hand, holding it firm.

_**“I heard their call. I made a promise,”**_ the smaller vessel said, cutting off the other.

“I see you’re familiar with each other. I might have guessed from your similarity,” the Elder Bug cut in, looking between the two vessels.

_**“They made me the Gatekeeper,”**_ the larger vessel said. _**“They wouldn’t let me send the travelers away, I had to let them in to face**_ **Her** _ **wrath.”**_

The smaller vessel gripped the other’s hand tighter.

_**“It wasn’t your fault.** _ **He** _**gave you the command. You had no choice.”** _

The larger vessel lightly pushed the other towards the well. Though their mask couldn’t show their emotions, their actions spoke loud enough for the other.

_**“The others are waiting for you, they know you came back for them.”** _

The smaller vessel nodded, almost imperceptibly before walking towards the small structure, only glancing back once before jumping down into the caverns below.


End file.
